


Batting A Thousand

by FanFictionaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionaries/pseuds/FanFictionaries
Summary: You’ve got a theory and so far you haven’t been wrong. But not for long, at least if Steve has anything to say about it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 325





	Batting A Thousand

“All I’m saying, is as a woman it’s pretty easy to tell first glance how a guy is going to be in bed,” you said, taking a sip of the fruity drink Natasha placed in your hand.

“What? That’s ridiculous!” exclaimed Sam, ceasing his game of pool with Steve upon hearing your declaration from the couch.

It was the tail end of one of Tony’s infamous parties. The only people left were the main body of the avengers and a select few. You were only a former Shield agent but being close friends with Maria Hill had its perks and you’d quickly made fast friends with the group.

“No. Sorry to say, (Y/N)’s right on this one,” Maria said from her spot in a nearby lounge chair.

“Yea, there’s usually just this vibe about a guy, that really tells you whether you’re going to be having multiple orgasms in one night,” added Natasha, sitting down with her own drink.

“Or, an orgasm at all,” replied Maria, her and Natasha sharing a pointed and understanding look.

“See! I’m not the only one. I’m batting a thousand here guys. I know what I’m talking about,” you said, leaning back where you sat.

“Wow. How brave of you to share your number, especially when it’s that high,” retorted Tony, sweeping past you to perch on the arm of a chair.

You rolled your eyes, “It’s an expression Tony. Besides, the only person here with a count nearly that high is you.”

“Guilty—” he raised his hands in defeat, a cocky smile on his face “—but you know, women take one look at me and know I’m going to give them the best sex of their life.”

A chorus of speculative retorts came from you, Natasha, and Maria, causing Tony’s face to scrunch in confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Do I not give off the multiple orgasm vibe thing or whatever?”

“It’s not that you necessarily seem like you’d be _bad_ in bed it’s just…help me out (Y/N)?” Maria looked to you, unable to put Tony into words.

“You’re the kind of guy that would be a lot of fun in bed, but ultimately you’d be too selfish to give a woman more than a single orgasm,” you told him, suddenly feeling sympathetic for Pepper’s love life.

Tony opened his mouth the argue, but swiftly shut it. Apparently, you’d hit the nail on the head.

“Hah! What are you some sorceress?” asked Thor, leaning against the pool table. “Do me! Tell me what kind of a lover I am. I’m sure everyone will love to hear of my superiority.”

“You one hundred percent cry after sex.”

“Oh my god, you’re right,” said Natasha, looking at you in surprise.

“I do…not…it’s been a rough few years,” Thor muttered, looking down at the flask in his hand before taking a large swig.

“Alright, Miss “I Know Everything”, tell me what I’m like in bed,” said Sam, setting aside his pool stick and walking towards the larger part of the group.

“Oooo yea. Do the old man and his moody friend while you’re at it,” Tony inserted, pointing to Steve and Bucky as he grasped at the opportunity to turn the teasing away from himself.

“Okay, no. I’m not doing this. Trust me, it’s better you don’t know. Look at Thor! Is that how you want tonight to go?” you asked, pointing over to Thor who was currently being consoled by Bruce.

“It’s not like it happens every time. I just have a lot of emotions right now what with Jane and my brother,” Thor took another heavy swig from his flask, a choked cry falling past his lips.

“Sorry Thor!” you called out, feeling bad for the guy, “See. I’m not doing it. Besides, I think it’s time I head home.”

A spattering of boos flew at you, making you laugh as you stood, “Still giving me a ride Captain?” Steve nodded, setting down his beer and heading towards the elevator with you.

It was quiet in the car as Steve drove you home. The radio was set low, a soft jazzy tune flowing through the speakers as you watched the lights of cars and streetlamps blur. The two of you weren’t particularly close. In fact, you weren’t sure if you’d ever had a conversation that went much past _Hey, how ya doin’?_ Not that you felt an overt need to make a connection with the man. He was only a friend of a friend. And truth be told, you were pretty sure Steve didn’t care for you that much. It wasn’t entirely lost on you the way he’d often leave a room when you entered. Or the way he’d roll his eyes at the stupid subjects you brought up to the group when you were trying to be funny. You imagined you were probably too crass for him. He was definitely too strait-laced for you. Still, ever the gentleman, he always drove you home after late night parties. Especially if you’d been drinking. You were five minutes away from your apartment when Steve broke the silence.

“What about me?”

“Huh?” you asked, turning to look at the large man, filling the driver’s side of the car. He always seemed to dwarf whatever environment he was in, his intimidating figure encapsulating the space both physically and metaphorically.

“What about me?” Steve repeated, this time a little firmer as he stared at the road in front of him. The light from passing cars streaked across his face, lighting the hard lines and smooth planes before fading away into the distance, leaving only the faint obscurity of night.

“What about you…?”

“Earlier. You said you could tell just from looking at a guy what he’d be like in bed. So, what about me?”

“Oh Steve…” you groaned, closing your eyes and leaning your head against the headrest behind you. “Please. I really don’t want to do this.”

Never in a million years did you imagine that _he_ would care about this subject. You’re pretty sure you’d seen him actively flee, Looney Tunes style, when he’d walked into a room just as Tony said the phrase ‘doggy style’.

“Come on. It’s not that big of a deal. Just tell me,” Steve pressed, with a huff.

“Steve. Really, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“How bad could it be (Y/N), just tell me.”

Bad. Pretty bad. Your mind wandered to Thor, blubbering into Bruce’s shoulder and Tony, looking both forlorn and agitated into his tumbler of scotch. You couldn’t imagine the type of groveling you’d have to do in order to be back in good sorts with them, and they liked you! The last thing you needed was for Steve to hate you more than he already did. He continued to argue with you, but you stayed firm. However, the more he pushed, the more agitated you became. Why would he just drop it? Soon the two of you were talking over each other. Your voices raising higher and higher in volume until you were practically screaming.

“Just tell me!”

“Fine!” you exclaimed, flushed in anger. “You’re boring.”

“I’m boring?” Steve said the words as if they left a foul taste in his mouth. Chewing the sentiment around before spitting it back out.

“Yes. Steve. Boring. Like missionary, close-mouthed kisses, lights off, boring.” You spat the words out, wanting nothing more than to jump from the moving car. Maybe if you were lucky, another car would hit you and you’d never have to look the muscular avenger in the eye again.

Steve laughed, a quick, harsh, bark that took you by surprise, “I’m not boring.”

“Listen, you were the one that asked. I just gave my—”

“I’m not boring (Y/N). I’ve gotten quite a few compliments over the years.” If you thought the laughter was surprising, the statement that slipped past his lips had your head spinning.

It was your turn to laugh. Rude and abrasive, you found humor in his attempts to try and prove you wrong. “Right. You don’t have to prove anything to me Steve. It’s okay if you’re boring. Some women like that. It just doesn’t do it for me. I highly doubt you’d be able to get me off.”

Steve was quiet as he stewed, sucking his teeth and working his jaw back and forth. The tendons in his neck seemed more pronounced than usual in the deep blue and red tint of the night. The veins on his arms snaked down the large, sinewy muscle of his arms till they reached the tops of his clenched hands. He gripped the steering wheel white knuckled. Your stomach flipped. Your anger had quickly dissipated leaving only guilt and regret as nerves flooded your system. You’d never seen Steve so…angry. The way his brows narrowed, and his expression turned cold. The way his jaw clenched, and his muscles turned taut. He looked like he was ready to throttle you. A heat formed at the junction of your thighs.

The car came to a lurching stop outside of your building. You braced yourself against the dashboard and your seatbelt locked, knocking the wind out of you. Hair falling into your face as you gasped.

“What the hell is your problem?!” you yelped, turning to the man beside you.

“I bet I could prove you wrong.”

“I’m sorry. What?” you anger quickly changed to confusion as you stared wide-eyed him.

“I bet I could prove you wrong. In fact, I guarantee that I could make you finish more times than you can even get yourself off,” Steve said, still staring straight ahead. He had officially lost his mind. All the trauma of being frozen and thawed like leftover chicken had finally caught up with him and scrambled his brain.

You laughed, “Are you crazy?! Come on Steve! I mean, the fact that you call it _finishing_ tells me that you wouldn’t be able to make me come once.”

“I think you put too much weight into assumptions. And I bet that I can make you _come_ so many times you’ll be begging me to stop.” His tone was dark with an edge of confidence. Gaze was no longer on the street ahead, he scanned you head to toe, eating you up with just a look. You may as well have been naked. You felt naked.

“And if you can’t? What do I get?” you asked, attempting to keep the same exasperated and taunting tone. However, the way your thighs clenched, and heart beat wildly in your chest was a dead giveaway. You were intrigued.

“I’ll let you ride my face till you do,” said Steve, the deep timbre of his voice sending shivers down your spine. Your mouth went dry. Where was this coming from? How did Captain America know about face riding? Why were you so turned on?

“And if you can? What do you get?”

“You have to admit that your little theory isn’t as accurate as you claim…and I’ll let you ride my face.” The faint hint of a smirk could be seen on his face in the dim light of the car. A single streetlamp cast streaks of yellow across their laps, and shadows across their faces. Steve’s face. Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, you thought over his proposition. There was no way that Steve Rogers, _Captain America_ , the grandpa of the Avengers himself could get you off more than you could get yourself off. No way.

“Well?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised in challenge.

Squaring your shoulders, you breathed in deeply before answering, “It’s a bet. Hope you can hold your breath for a long time, because I don’t foresee myself losing this bet and I want to get off at least twice before the night is over.”

You unhooked your seatbelt and made to get out of the car, but a firm grip on your forearm stopped you. Pulling you back and away from the door, Steve turned the car off and leant over the center console. The strong, straight bridge of his nose buried itself in your neck, his lips brushing against the edge of your jaw until his hot breath fell against the shell of your ear.

“Where do you think you’re going little girl?”

You swallowed. Your mouth felt dry and your tongue felt heavy. “Um, inside my apartment?”

“Why would we go there when there’s a perfectly good car right here?” A large hand encompassed the span of your left thigh, heavy and warm. Sliding higher and higher, his fingertips toyed with the edge of your skirt before pushing past and reaching your clothed center.

“My, my, my, what do we have here?” Steve asked, pressing firmly against your center making you both aware of how embarrassingly wet you were. “Already? You sure I won’t be able to make you come at least once?”

Steve gripped the fabric of your panties in his hand and pulled them roughly down your legs. You keened at the burn left on the back of your thighs by the abrasive material. Hot and tender, just like your sex. An arm snaked behind you, dragging you across the center console like you weighed nothing, and situating you in Steve’s lap. Your panties traveled the remaining length of your legs, falling to the car floor. Ass nestled against his crotch and back flush to his firm chest, he used his knees to part your legs as wide as the tight space would allow. Skirt riding up around your waist, there was nothing to conceal your naked flesh. The light cast by the streetlamp illuminating you like a spotlight.

Sighing in smug satisfaction, the warmth of his exhalation on your neck left goosebumps down your body. His hands settled on your bare knees, sliding up your legs and traveling to your torso. With no reservations or constraint, he cupped your breasts, roughly kneading them before traveling back down to squeeze the flesh of your thighs. You held onto the smooth leather of the car as you tried to figure out how the situation had escalated so quickly. Who was this man? What had you gotten yourself into? Why were now afraid that your perfect batting average was about to go down the drain?

Your center clenched, and your ass ground into him as his hands ghosted over the crease between your thighs and the heart of your femininity.

“So needy, little girl. You want me to touch you? You want me to make your little pussy come?” Steve whispered in your ear, brushing your hair over to one shoulder. The act was sweet, tender, almost loving. But it was short lived. With the full length of your neck exposed, Steve took advantage, placing wet kisses to the sensitive skin. When you felt the sharp nip of his teeth, you cried out.

“Steve. What if-what if someone sees?” you asked, gasping as his right hand reached your folds.

“What? You’d rather go inside? To your bed? Lights off, covers on? Sounds pretty boring to me.” He toyed with the delicate flesh, avoiding where you wanted his touch the most. His fingertips stroked you, swirling just around your sweet spot and down your slit to collect from the pool of moisture. Your blood boiled. He was gloating already. You couldn’t have that.

“Screw you Rogers. Just shut up and prove me wrong. Unless you’re worried you can—Ah!” A single finger entered you, spreading you deliciously slow. Had his fingers always been to thick? So long?

“What was that?” taunted Steve, continuing to stroke you in and out. You panted as he continued to work you, slowly, leisurely. You had no idea if the pace was for your pleasure or for his. Either way, the small, button of pleasure just below your mons ached to be touched. Fingernails digging into the soft leather beneath them, you fought against the urge to shift your hips to find relief. There was no way you would help him win this bet. Your attempts were futile though. As if sensing your need, Steve brought the hell of his palm down, massing your clit as he continued to finger you. Your hips bucked, and he brought his left hand down to hold you in place. The added pressure to your abdomen made the muscles of your channel clench around his finger.

“Is your pussy always this greedy or is it just for little, ol’, boring me?”

“Agh! Just shut up and make me come,” you groaned through gritted teeth.

Pulling his fingers from you, the sharp sting of his palm connecting with your clit made you cry out, arching in his lap. Holy shit. Steve Rogers just spanked your pussy. And you liked it.

“That’s not very _nice_ little girl. Besides, something tells me you like it when I talk—" He entered you again, this time with two fingers and at a rough pace “—Your little nipples are so hard I can see them through your shirt. Does this do it for you (Y/N)? Do you like being laid out like this for anyone and everyone to see? Your little pussy all wet and needy? Do you like the thought of someone walking by and seeing you like this? Spread out like a little whore? I think you do.”

His fingers picked up speed, and with it your pulse. The crude, wet sound of your arousal in the dimly lit car made your blood flow hot through your veins. Your body writhed in his lap, conflicting emotions coursing through you. A part of you wanted to not come, to prove him wrong. But, a stronger part of you wanted nothing more than to fall apart in his hands.

“Come on little girl. Come on my hand like the dirty little girl you are.”

A few more strokes, an increase of pressure above your mons and you were falling apart. Crying out, Steve attached his lips to your pulse point, sucking hard as you gushed around his fingers. You came down, breathing raggedly as he kissed your shoulder. Sliding his fingers out of you, he brought them to your lips.

“Open.”

You parted your lips, taking the fingers dripping in your slick in your mouth. You tasted yourself, tangy and rich as you sucked his fingers clean. Steve moaned behind you, grinding his hard length into your ass before pulling his fingers from your mouth with a resounding pop. Lifting your legs up and back together, he tugged your skirt back down into place. You spun around on his lap, facing the golden haired man with utter bewilderment.

“Who _are_ you?”

He smirked, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear cockily. “Unless you’d like me to take you right here, right now, get that cute little ass into gear and take me up to your apartment.”

Pushing open the car door, you nearly lost your footing scrambling to exit the vehicle. You felt like a baby deer walking for the first time. Steve followed close behind you, placing his hands on your waist and kissing along your neck and shoulder as you fumbled with your keys. Once you finally managed to let yourself into the building, the two of your raced up the stairs, barely making it to your front door before he pulled you towards him and claimed your mouth with his. He kissed you roughly, hands groping your ass and lifting you off the ground. Pulling away, lips swollen and out of breath, you pointed a finger at him.

“Don’t think for a second that this is me admitting defeat. You still have a lot of work to do before you have me begging,” you said as firmly as possible. You unlocked your front door, pushing into your dark living room. Steve slammed the front door closed behind him, sliding his leather jacket off and toeing off his shoes. Purse barely set on the table, you let out a yelp as a pair of strong arms lifted you into the air. The air left your lungs as Steve slung you over his shoulder and stalked towards the hallway to your bedroom.

“Steve! Put me down!” you yelled, pounding your fists into his back. A loud crack resounded through the room as Steve’s hand made contact with your ass.

“The only thing I want to hear from that hot little mouth of yours are the noises you make when I make you come again,” growled Steve, kicking open your bedroom door and depositing you down onto your bed.

His hulking figure towered over you as he made quick work of removing his clothes. Piece by piece was removed roughly until he was left standing in front of you in nothing but his boxer briefs. You drank in the sight of him. Smooth, rippling muscle and long, lean strength towered over you. Everything about the sweet, innocent relic was nowhere to be seen as he stalked towards you. A dark and dangerous look in his eyes.

“What’s the matter little girl? Afraid you might be wrong?” asked Steve, leaning down and grabbing your ankles. You let out a shrill yelp as he pulled you to the edge of the bed. Reaching down, he grasped the front of your shirt and pulled. Buttons flew through the air as he gripped your shirt open, revealing the lacy black bra beneath. He hummed in appreciation, pinching a nipple through the fabric. You moaned, loving the feeling of pain mingled with pleasure. Dropping to his knees and placing a leg over each shoulder, he wasted no time in connecting his mouth to your center. He licked you from core to clit before taking your inner lips into his mouth and sucking lightly, shaking his head and tugging at them as he did so. You writhed beneath him, fingers threading through his soft hair; the only thought on your mind – who the hell taught Steven Grant Rogers to eat pussy? His mouth was like heaven and hell all at once. Burning hot flames and transcendence.

“Oh my god!” you exclaimed, rising from the bed and bending forward as another orgasm took over your body. Your fingers tugged on Steve’s hair, pulling roughly at the root as you whimpered, the pleasure overwhelming.

“That’s it (Y/N). That’s a good girl.” Reaching up, Steve extricated your hands from his hair, lowering you back down onto the bed as you gasped for breath. He gave one last lick to your slit, tongue dipping down quickly to give a teasing lick to the circle of tight muscle just below your entrance, before licking your essence off of his lips. If you had been more lucid, maybe you would have reacted to the feel of his tongue on your asshole, but you were not. Steve had managed to make you come twice in the span on fifteen minutes and you had a feeling it wasn’t about to stop there.

“What? Ready to give in already little girl?” Steve asked, placing gentle kisses along your thighs.

“Not. Even. Close,” you panted, chest heaving as you pushed yourself up onto your elbows. Glaring down at the man between your thighs, you didn’t know whether you wanted to kiss him or slap him.

“Alright.” Steve shrugged, diving back in between your thighs. Sucking your clit between his lips, he slid two fingers inside of you. He curled them upwards, finding the special bundle of nerves that made stars burst behind your tightly shut eyes. Your legs shook as he worked you higher and higher.

“Come on little girl. Come for daddy,” Steve cooed before placing his mouth of your nub and biting down lightly. The combination of the pain and pleasure mixed with the thought of Steve calling himself _daddy_ , sent you over the edge. You screamed, the sensation overwhelming as he continued to pump his fingers, not allowing you to come down from your high.

“Steve. Steve!” you chanted his name, unsure if you wanted him to stop or keep going.

“Awww do you want me to stop (Y/N)? Well too bad.” His pace increased, unforgiving and unapologetic as he licked your clit again in fast circles. A sensation began to take over you. A sensation you’d never felt before. It was like a coil was twisting, tighter and tighter. So impossibly tight until finally, it was released, the tension breaking free and with it your climax consuming you. You felt the wet, hot release of ejaculation coat between your legs. Steve’s fingers slowed, as he pulled away from your sex to look up at you. His expression was a heady mixture of surprise and hunger, the proof of your pleasure spread across the lower half of his face.

“You didn’t tell me this pretty little pussy could squirt,” Steve said, standing as his hand remained on your center, teasing your soaked folds.

“I-I’m not-I’ve never-I—” you panted, words coming choked in the back of your throat as you tried to come to grips with one of the strongest orgasms you’d ever had.

“That was your first time? Oh honey. Sounds to me like you’ve _never_ had a proper fuck.” He rubbed himself through his boxer briefs, staring down at your flushed body. “Take your clothes off.” His voice commanding and stern.

You wasted no time, obeying his orders as you scrambled to rid yourself of your clothes. When you’d disposed of the last piece, you scrambled on your knees across the bed to Steve, reaching for his underwear. He slapped your hands away, reaching behind your head to grip your hair tight at the scalp.

“Now, now. If you want this cock, you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

“Please,” you pleaded, voice needy and completely unashamed.

“Oh, that’s not good enough. No. If you want this cock, you have to say, ‘Please daddy, I need your cock.’”

“Please daddy, I need your cock,” you repeated, heat flushing your face at the words.

Steve groaned, gripping himself tighter in his hand before sliding his underwear down over his hips. His cock sprung forth, coming up to slap against his lower stomach. To say that Steve was packing, was an understatement. Really, it shouldn’t have been that surprising what with the super soldier serum and everything. But you never expected him to be so long or so thick. It was almost intimidating. Reaching out a hand, you tentatively wrapped your hand around the base.

“Oh yea, that’s a good girl,” hissed Steve, hands braced on his hips, leaning into your touch.

You stroked his hard cock, licking around the tip before taking him into your mouth. Steve’s hand threaded through your hair, guiding you down his length. Breathing through your nose, you relaxed your throat, taking him as deep as possible. Working your tongue over the underside of him, his groaned gripping your hair tighter.

“Fuck. You’ve got a wicked little mouth on you,” said Steve, beginning to thrust in and out of your mouth. Spit pooled around him, as you gagged around him. “That’s it. Take it. Take daddy’s cock down your tight little throat.”

Steve fucked your mouth with unbridled fervor. His breath coming in ragged pants and growls. Only when spit was dripping down your chin and tears were streaming down your face did Steve pull away from you. A strip of saliva stretched from your mouth and the tip of his cock.

“You should see how absolutely wrecked you look right now little girl,” Steve taunted you, slapping his member against your cheek. It was disrespectful. Degrading. And _so_ fucking hot.

“Turn around.” His voice was low. A gravely whisper full of intense promise. You flipped onto your hands and knees, looking over your shoulder at Steve as he kneeled behind you on the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight. He ran a hand down your spine, pushing down on your lower back, arching your back for him. The tip of his cock teased your entrance before he pressed forward. The sheer size of him stretched you beyond belief. Inch by agonizing inch he entered you until finally he was fully seated. You’d never felt fuller in your life. It was like he was filling every possible inch of you, the only room left taken up by your unadulterated pleasure.

“You’re so tight little girl. This little pussy is gripping daddy like a vice,” Steve growled, pulling out slowly and slamming back in. The feel of his cock inside of you was like no other. Every thrust in left you feeling unimaginably content and every pull out unimaginably empty. Skin slapping against skin, Steve pounded into you over and over again. It didn’t take long before you felt yourself on the cusp once again. If you came one more time, it will officially have surpassed the most you’d ever come with a man before.

“Oh god,” you moaned, feeling yourself rising and rising.

“That’s right. Come on my cock baby. I don’t even have to touch your clit to make you come. You’re gonna come from my cock alone. Aren’t you baby. Why? Because I’m not. Fucking. Boring.” He punctuated each of his last words with hard, fast thrusts. His cock rubbing against your g-spot perfectly. You vision went black and your body lost its strength. Steve’s arms caught you before you slumped fully onto the bed. He pulled you flush against his body, continuing to fuck into you as he wrapped his hand around your neck. His grip tightened around your throat, cutting off the blood flow as his other hand snaked down your body.

“One more time pretty little girl. One more time,” Steve chanted, rubbing your clit in fast, tight circles.

“I can’t!” you screamed. “Please! Please Steve. I can’t!”

“Yes, you can (Y/N). Yes, you can. Make that little pussy come. You can do it. One more time baby. I’m so close. I wanna’ come inside that tight little pussy while you come around me. Come on my cock. Come for daddy. Come for daddy.”

The thought of clean cut Steve Rogers’ hard cock pulsing inside of you as he comes sent you over the edge. You screamed, pleasure taking over your whole body until you vision went black. You felt like you were floating, your body disconnected from your mind as rapture took over you. When you finally came to, you were encased on Steve’s arms.

“There she is,” said Steve smiling down at you, stroking your hair out of your face. Your eyelashes fluttered, taking in the sight of Steve’s glorious, naked body holding you close.

“I passed out,” you said the words almost as if they couldn’t be true.

“You did. I also had you begging.” Steve continued to smile down at you, obviously feeling very good about himself as he pulled you closer to him. “So, I think we both know what this means.”

You sighed, rolling your eyes before burying your face in his chest, “Fine. My theory is flawed. I guess I’m no longer batting a thousand…”

“Oh, that’s nice to hear, but I was actually talking about you riding my face,” said Steve, tapping you on the end of the nose.

You hit him playfully, laughing with him before letting out a little yelp when Steve lifted you up by your armpits and settled you over his face.

“Steve! Really, I don’t think I can—oh.” Your words were cut off by the feel of Steve’s warm tongue on your sex. Yea, you definitely were no longer batting a thousand.


End file.
